


Leaping Skyward

by rapono



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Patchwork Frame, Re-animated, Science, Used parts, body horror?, neutral, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the arrival of the Decepticons on Earth, came a tragedy. But it seems like this sob story has an epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaping Skyward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I almost lost. I was posting it on Quotev (on my 3DS) when the internet went out. I almost lost the story, but thankfully took pictures of what I wrote. Here is the recovered work. (Original is at least 2 years old.)
> 
> Uses the theory from my piece "Forgotten Documents".

Cliffjumper remembered it well. The sensation of Starscream shoving his claws into his spark chamber. The pain was overwhelming, but he died shorty after. Damn, that decepticreep needed a manicure.

Now he was dead. It was an odd experience of bright, peaceful nothingness. He existed, but was no longer sure he did. Death was an interesting experience, nonetheless, as he floated along this blank existence. 

Then suddenly, pain.

If he was dead, then how could he feel pain? It struck again, harsher and sharper this time.

And then the sensation of something familiar.

Of someone.

A spark lit up in the distance. It beat with a slow and gentle rhythm. But as he listened to it, the sparkbeat began to sound like a voice.

"Cliffjumper..."

It was calling for him.

No. As he floated closer to the beating spark, he heard it more clearly.

She was calling him.

"Cliffjumper..."

"Arcee?"

The disembodied spark gave no response, except for repeating his name.

He was suddenly unsure if he should go closer. But then again, he had absolutely nothing to lose.

So he floated up to it...

And touched it.

A brilliant blue washed over him, energizing him, becoming onw with him. The experience was overwhelming.

Then he was devoured by darkness and excruciating pain.

Then nothing. Again.

Wait a moment.

Words and symbols appeared in his vision. A damage indicator. His.

Wait...

He suddenly began to feel sensation, and hear the grinding of his own gears.

But the sound seemed a tad off.

As his systems rebooted, he thought about the voice. Surely, Arcee would be there waiting for him to wake up.

Eventually, his optics onlined.

A red glow was above him.

No, it was a decepticon.

Cliffjumper bolted straight upright, punching the vehicon with an unfamiliar hand.

But strangely enough, his other arm was normal.

As the vehicon got up, Cliffjumper got ready to take it down. But instead of readying its blaster, it put its arms up in a defensive position. It looked up at Cliff, then retracted its visor.

The vehicon had a face, and the face was full of worry and distress.

Wait what?

"Please sir," the vehicon almost squeaked, "Calm down! I-I'm here to help you! P-please lower your fist and sit down, you're straining your new body."

Cliffjumper was dumbfounded. The vehicon's unusual behavior was very confuffle-shuffling for him.

Wasn't it the enemy?

Cliffjumper slowly let hia arms go slack, which made the vehicon calm down a bit.

"What's your name, decepticreep?"

"Jeff, and that'd be FORMER decepticreep."

Former, eh?

"You really must be careful with yourself though. I'm not sure how well your patchwork frame will hold up."

"Patchwork frame?"

Cliffjumper looked down at himself. He could see the different patchworked frames alright. There seemed to be three of them, including his own. His made up the chassis and left arm, the second was his right arm, the third being his legs. He assumed his head was his own as well.

"So Jeff, who do these parts belong to?"

"Well the base his yours, but your arm belongs to a very loyal decepticon known as Skyquake, and your legs were once those of the shape-shifting 'con called Makeshift."

"So ya fixed me up with 'con parts?"

"No autobots have been dying recently, I'll tell you that much. You were the freshest kill.

Cliffjumper let out a sigh of relief. He was glad to wake up with that good news.

"So then, why am I here Jeff?"

She wanted to see you living and moving, but also wanted to test out her revival theory."

"Who?"

As he spoke those words, a deep crimson femme strut into the room, placing a comforting hand on the still nervous vehicon. She looked to Cliff, with her violet-ringed bright blue optics, her unusual tail swishing side to side.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Cliffjumper..."

**Author's Note:**

> (Written on my 3DS, may need edits.)
> 
> (And holy friskles, "confuffle-shuffled" is an term I made up for "confused", but I haven't used it in forever.)


End file.
